Unfulfilled
by SeraphHT
Summary: The Witch immerses herself in thought when two strange, female creatures, different from her common sisters, invade her territory by accident. (One-shot)


**Word Count: **1, 681 words

**A/N: **I find it difficult to find the objective of this story...though I meant it to be humorous, it ended up being more on imagery, description and thoughts. It was written down in a rush, do pardon any of my mistakes. Do leave a comment or review of what you thought about it!

* * *

It was a dark, warm night. Stars were scattered throughout the dark-blue sky, each small diamond twinkling proudly. With no clouds strewn in the horizon, the stars created pleasant scenery, which contrasted the dreary darkness and silence that engulfed the remnants of America.

She sat alone in a corner, swallowed in the gloom and quiet. Her long, greyish-white hair cascaded down her shoulders as she hunched forward, slowly rocking back and forth in her sitting position. The sharp, blood-stained claws replacing her hands were neatly in front of her as loud cries of despair escaped her lips.

She mourned and sobbed miserably, the melancholy in her voice powerful and evident. Her brothers and sisters, only few in number, were strewn about in the tight space enclosed around them, ignoring her meaningless yet disturbing cries.

Her loud cry reduced to a faint sob when the ground began to vibrate. Upon hearing a loud roar, followed by bursts of disturbing loud sounds, she lightly lifted her head up to stare at the entrance of the building she was in.

It was then an unknown creature entered her territory—it held a strange metal object in its arms, which emitted bright and annoying sparks, also creating irritating loud sounds. As the object continued to annoy her, the creature holding it continued running backwards, unaware it was approaching her.

A few moments later, she finally realized why the strange creature looked frantic. Chasing after it was one of her elder brothers.

He roared at the being as he, too, invaded her privacy, charging into the space she occupied. His fists pounded against the concrete as he bellowed in rage. She noticed the flesh of her brother being torn and cut with each spark of the annoying metal object his enemy held.

Suppressing her soft sobs into an unsteady breathing, she watched with interest as her brother suddenly fell to his knees and keeled over.

Hoping that the creature which had killed her powerful brother did not notice her, she studied the intruder as it lowered the metal object, which immediately halted the riling sounds and sparks.

It resembled closely to her common sisters, only it looked…_alive. _Its skin was bright and fair, scratched only at a few places, the dark hair tied up into a ponytail looked silky and soft, the dark blue gleam in its eyes twinkled with satisfaction and relief; it was similar to her common sisters, yet different.

Then, the creature—she had concluded it a female—decided to turn in her direction.

"Oh shit," She breathed out, holding her breath when she saw the Witch in the corner.

She did not appreciate the bright ray which glared at her. She hissed, and the intruder turned it off. With that, the anger in her calmed and she returned to the former quietness she adapted.

Silence settled between them, discomfort strained in the air, until a feminine voice broke the quiet atmosphere.

"Z-Zoey?"

Her ears were extremely sensitive to foreign sounds. The intruder turned around, and a feeling of amusement entertained the Witch as another female creature appeared from behind the first intruder.

"R-Rochelle?" Zoey gasped, "H-How did you—"

"I don't know where the boys went," The second one, Rochelle, breathed out, sounding extremely distraught, "From where I came in, it's already blocked. A Tank's there… I just had to find another way out…never thought I'd find you here."

"Sshh!" Zoey put a finger to her lips. Although she continued the rest in a whisper, the Witch easily heard what Zoey said: "There's a Witch there, alright?" With this, the dark-haired creature pointed at her, "I didn't notice it when I came in, but now that we've noticed each other…I'm pretty much trapped here, too."

Both of them held pistols, as the more powerful gun Zoey used earlier was unusable. This made them hesitant to pass the Witch.

"Why isn't it crying?" Rochelle asked. The Witch noticed the anxiety and fear she released.

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound angry, either," A small shrug of the shoulders quickly ended the conversation.

The second being was very much unique to the Witch, too. Its skin was a beautiful bronze, differing from the usual gray and pale-white she was used to seeing in her common sisters, whereas the hair pulled back from its face looked beautiful, unlike her own hair which was rough and messy along her shoulders.

Her train of thought was interrupted when Rochelle suddenly murmured, "I wonder…why Witches cry?"

The question sent thoughts to her head. As far as she could recall, she was always trapped in an eternity of dismay, regret and disappointment, a feeling she could never mitigate, an emotional wound even time cannot heal. There was no reason to what caused the sadness.

"Did you annoy it?" Rochelle abruptly asked Zoey, sounding uncomfortable, "It's…discouraging that it's not doing anything."

"Well, I turned off my flashlight…she didn't seem annoyed with me being close to her, though."

Another thing struck the Witch as unique. It was the fact the creatures had names and that they addressed each other in a friendly and sisterly way. She found it abnormal—her common brothers and sisters kept to themselves, often growled at each other—they even fought on some occasions, which annoyed her to the core.

Suddenly, a strange feeling settled in her chest. It was an anomalous feeling, something she had never experienced before—a longing for something she wanted so badly.

The creatures in front of her…they were strange beings.

When alone, Zoey was so frightened, _so insecure—that was, _until Rochelle showed up. She immediately sensed the relief which pervaded Zoey, the affection and care in its voice when it spoke to its companion…it simply _bewildered_ her.

'_How?' _She wondered desperately, _'Where had all that fear gone?'_

Their ability to curve their lips upwards was pleasant to the Witch. How she wished she, too, could do that.

Suddenly, a loud, deeper voice came from outside of her territory.

"Zoey! Ro! Ya girls 'round here?"

"Zoeyyy! Rochelle! Answer us!"

A small gasp came from the two.

"That was Ellis and Louis," Rochelle murmured, rather excitedly.

Zoey eyed the Witch wearily, before screaming out, "Boys! We're over here!"

The shrill voice echoed in the building and irritated the Witch, but she suppressed her annoyance, noticing the sharp footsteps approaching her territory from outside.

It was then a deafening roar came from behind the two creatures in front of her.

Fright reclaimed their place in their expressions as they jumped to their feet, pistols ready.

"Ahhh, shit!" Rochelle screamed, "A Tank _and _a Witch- what a _perfect_ combination!"

It took a while for her to realize what caused the grueling roar, but when she did, he Witch slowly got up from her sitting position, breathing noiseless yet heavy, as she stretched her long claws, menacing red eyes burning.

"Damn!" Zoey cursed when she saw the Witch.

The Witch watched as another one of her older brothers emerged from the darkness behind them. He roared triumphantly, thinking he has caught his pray. Lifting his large fists in the air, ready to pound the two female intruders into the ground, Zoey and Rochelle made futile attempts at shooting him with the pistols.

However, before he brought down the two mighty fists, the Witch screamed, the shrill sound slicing through the air like a sharp blade. Her arms rose as she charged towards her brother, stumbling both Rochelle and Zoey to the sides.

She clawed at her brother's chest, cutting his thick skin like a knife through butter. He bellowed in pain, startled, as she continued her frantic attack and piercing screams.

It was then six other creatures entered the building. The loud bangs, similar to when Zoey first entered, erupted once again into the air. However, they were louder now, and surprised the Witch a little.

The bullets pierced her flesh, creating impalpable pain. Despite the sensation, her fatal assaults on her brother remained unperturbed.

She sensed quickly that Rochelle and Zoey had scrambled to the safety of their companions. For some reason, relief replaced her anger for her brother which they called the 'Tank', and her attacks ceased.

Her brother dropped to his knees with a final roar of defeat, collapsing on top of her as he fell to the ground. The immense weight crushed her as she was trapped underneath him, the pain of the bullets finally rendering her powerless.

As the impalpable sensation eventually consumed her, she was left with nothing to do—but to listen.

"Holy shit, you girls must be really tough to make it out of a Witch and Tank attack _combined_."

"Nick, I know this sounds crazy, but the Witch _didn't_ attack us. She shoved us away and attacked…the Tank."

"What the—that ain't possible, little sister!"

"But, it happened, Coach."

The words drained out as her sense of hearing reduced. After a few distinct murmurs, the group moved away from the site, leaving the Witch alone to succumb to her slow demise.

With the returned silence, the Witch was given time to ponder. Why had she attacked her brother instead of the creatures? What was she thinking when she felt angry at her own species? Why was she relieved that the two female intruders were safe?

She didn't know why, but she couldn't help but feel as though she was, once, and somehow, one of _them; _one of those strange creatures. Despite having no memory of it, she felt like she was once as alive and as beautiful as they were, and that she once lived surrounded with people who loved and cared for her.

Knowing she could never return to the happy life she felt she once had, it was _wrong _to see them die at the hands of her merciless brother. It made her contented to know they could survive and maintain the life she once had, especially in the dark hell they lived in.

As the Witch seeped into a world of eternal darkness, she hoped her sacrifice had not been in vain.


End file.
